She Will Be Loved
by silver-tears-in-moonlight
Summary: Oneshot song fic. Hermione always went to Draco for help when she needed it what happens when love is added to the equation.


AN: i dont own anything. this is my first fic so be gentle.

She Will be Loved

"Hermione what are you doing here? Why are you crying?" Draco asked with concern as he answered the door to find Hermione there with her head down and shaking. She looked into his eyes and he got his answer. She got into a fight with _him _again.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen. She had some trouble with herself _

Hermione Granger had become one of the most beautiful witches that Draco Malfoy had ever seen in his life. Even when she was standing here in the pouring rain with red, puffy eyes and make-up running down her face. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. That was what had helped to draw Draco to her. The only problem with that was that she was seeing his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

_He was always there to help her. She always belonged to someone else. _

"We got into a fight." Was all that Hermione said before running into his open arms and crying her heart out into his robes, but he could care less? She would always come to him when they got into fights or if Blaise would come home drunk with another girl on his arm. Draco was used to it, but that didn't mean that he wasn't any less mad every time Hermione would come to him.

"Shhh, its ok." Draco wrapped his arms around the woman he held so close to his heart and closed the front door and began to walk to the couch in front of the roaring fire.

_I drove for miles and miles. And wound up at your door._

"What happened?" Draco whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers threw her hair. Although he really didn't need to ask. He had known Blaise since he was a little child. He also knew how Blasie treated the women in his life. Draco found it hard to believe that he actually found it funny at one point in his life. They would have a girlfriends and come home drunk and with other girls. That was their thing. But that stopped with Draco the first time he saw what it did to Hermione.

_I've had you some many times but somehow I want more. _

Once Hermione had calmed down enough to where she would just hiccup every now and then she raised her head and looked him in the eye.

"He came home…hiccup…. And told me that he was just … sob… just using me so that he didn't have to pay…hiccup… whores to come to.." She broke down again and started sobbing into his chest before she finished what she was saying.

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with a broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

_And she will be loved. She will be loved. _

Draco just let her cry. There was nothing else he could do but be with her. He rubbed small circles on her lower back. Trying to help her the best he could. Oh how he hated Blasie. He hated how Blasie made Hermione feel. He hated how he thinks that he's God's gift to women. Most of all Draco hated Blasie because he had Hermione. Hermione would go back to Blasie even after how he always treats her.

_It' not always rainbows and butterflies. It's the comprise that moves us along, yeah._

_My heart is full and my door's always open. You can come anytime you want. _

"Hermione?" He had to know. He had to know why she keeps going back to him. Draco wished that he could just keep Hermione with him and not worry about Blasie. Draco wanted to tell Hermione that he loves her and he could take care of her no matter what. He wanted nothing more than this bushy hair beauty sitting in his lap.

"Hermione?" Draco asked again with no answer. She had fallen asleep. Draco put one arm behind her shoulders and under her knees and cared her up to his bedroom.

_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with a broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile. _

Draco put her down on his bed and pulled out some clothes because hers were still wet from the rain. He took off her shirt and saw something that made his blood boil. There was a huge black and blue mark on her stomach. It was in the shape of a fist.

"Draco?" Hermione asked still half asleep. " What's wrong?" she saw the look on his face and knew that there was something terribly wrong.

"Where did you get that?" Draco asked as his eyes sparked with malice that would make even the most feared wizard shake in his boots. He pointed to something on Hermione's stomach and she felt that she didn't have a shirt on and new exactly what he was looking at.

"He was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing." Hermione said and she tried to reach out to Draco to try and calm him down.

"Hermione why didn't you tell me? And that is no excuse! Is this the first time he has hit you? Hermione answer the question!" Draco's eyes were ablaze and if you knew Draco Malfoy you knew that you didn't mess with him when is blue-grey eyes turn into a very dark shade of grey.

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

"No this isn't the first time." Hermione said quietly with her head down.

"Dammit Hermione why didn't you tell me!? How long has he been doing else?" Draco said as he took Hermione's chin in his hand and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes. Her deep pools of melting chocolate that used to be so full of life and now they are glassy with unshed tears and dull with no life left at all. Draco felt himself being draw to her. He bent down and captured her lips with his own.

_I know were you hide, alone in your car. Know all of the things that make you who you are, I know that goodbye means nothing at all. Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls. _

Draco kissed Hermione with so much passion it almost hurt. What surprised Draco the most was that Hermione was kissing him back with equal fervor. Draco ran his hands through her hair. Draco was even more surprised when Hermione deepen the kiss with her tongue licking very shyly against his bottom lip. Draco put a hand behind her head to get at a better angle while lowering them on the bed.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful. _

Hermione's mind was racing,_ what am I doing, this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend's best friend, the guy who made my life a living hell during school. _Then Draco put his hand on Hermione's stomach on the bruise that Blasie had giving her early and remember all the times that Draco was there for her in her darkest hours. He was always there to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. _

Even with everything that Draco had done for her, Hermione still knew that this could never happen between them. So she pushed Draco off and gave him an apologetic look.

"Draco I like you and everything but you must know that this can never happen between us. Even if you don't I'm telling you know that this can't and won't happen, and I'm so sorry." Hermione had a very hard time keeping the tears from rolling down her cheeks, but she had to do this. Blasie had figured out that every time they got in a fight she would go to Draco's. That was the reason that Hermione got punched in the stomach and Blasie had told her that if she left him to go with Draco that he would have him killed. Hermione wouldn't be able to live if Draco was killed. Why might you asked, if was the fact the she, Hermione Granger had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved_

Hermione got off the bed living and a very heartbroken Draco in her wake. Draco didn't want to think about what Hermione had just told him. He found himself staring at her retreating back and thinking what had he done wrong that it could never happen between them. Finally he realized that Hermione was leaving and maybe for good if he didn't say anything.

" Hermione, wait!" Draco ran to where Hermione stood just in front of his bedroom door. Draco grabbed her arm and spun Hermione around to face him.

"No, Draco please don't make this any harder than it is already." Hermione finally broke into tears as she said this.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye._

"Hermione you can't do this to me. Please just stay. I'll do anything!" Draco nearly begged. Hermione looked in his eyes and saw pain and agony. Hermione wanted nothing more than to do just that. Stay in his arms forever. But she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"Draco, please don't." Hermione turned to leave. She couldn't stand it anymore; she had to leave before she told him that she loved him and would do anything to just stay with him.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye._

_I don't mind spending every day _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain. _

"Hermione, please don't leave, I love you! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! I LOVE YOU!" Draco sobbed as he fell to his knees.

"Please don't go, I can't live without you." Draco whispered

"You won't with me either." Hermione whispered as she open the front door and walked out.

_Try so hard to say goodbye._


End file.
